


Winter

by Restekel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: A fic based on that photo of the family sledding, and all the talk about the winter lodge





	Winter

Winter was Callum's favorite time of the year, it was the time when they went to the Banther lodge as a family, where sword fighting wasn't even an idea in his mind.

He enjoyed being able to take out his sketch book, or even just reading a book and being able to burry his nose in it all day long, or bringing out a board game from the game room and play it as the three of them.

His favorite days were when him, Ezran, and Harrow went outside for the day sledding and building snowmen, he felt like an actual part of the family those days.

They had just arrived at the Banther lodge and Callum couldnt be more excited, they were supposed to spend a week at the lodge instead of their yearly two day trip.

They had run inside after an expected key debacle where Harrow had to try and find the key to get inside before he had realized that he had left it in the carrage with all the luggage.

Callum quickly put his stuff away and decided he wanted to go outside, Ezran had the same idea as they raced outside bundled up in as many jackets, socks, and mittens as they could fit on.

Callum had stopped running for a second and stood to breathe in the fresh winter air, he was jolted out of it when a snowball hit him right in the head.

He turned around to face Ezran holding a stack of snowballs getting ready to pummel him with his artillery.

"Oh it's on!" Callum said crouching down to make some of his own snowy weaponry, smirking as Ezran ran to find somewhere to hide.

Callum used one of his scarfs to hold all of the snowballs he had made and ran around the yard looking for Ezran, it wasnt hard as Bait gave him away pretty easily.

Callum snuck up behind Ezran and fired a snowball at his back, Ezran yelped and threw one of his own hitting Callum on the forehead, giving him time to run away again as Callum recovered trying to get snow out of his eyes.

When Callum opened his eyes Ezran was nowhere to be seen, he began searching for his brother again.

Callum grinned when he noticed movement behind the shed, creeping over he got ready to throw a snowball at his unsuspecting brother.

Rounding the bend Callum threw the snowball and gulped when he noticed that he hit it King Harrow right center of his chest instead of Ezran.

"King Harrow, I am so sorry I thought you were Ezran!" 

Harrow smirked at Callum as he walked closer to the boy, stopping right in front, before dumping the lot of snow he had hidden behind his back right onto Callum's head.

"It went down my back!" Callum yelped looking up to see Harrow laughing at him.

"Let's go see if we can't find your brother." Harrow says as he ruffled the snow out of Callum's hair, the younger smiled at the touch and made enough snowballs for him and the King.

Armed and ready, they both go off in search for the third family member, they stick close together watching for any kind of movement, Callum spots an incoming snowball from the side and positions himself infront of it instead of letting the king get hit by it.

"He was ready Callum! Let's ambush him!"

They both charge towards the bush, getting ready to hit the youngest member with the many snowballs that Callum and Harrow have on them, they both throw a couple before Ezran puts his hands up in serender.

King Harrow grabs Ezran's hand and pulls him out of the bush, both of them laughing and having fun, Callum watches the scene and laughes from the other side of the bush with Bait next to him.

One they all calm down Harrow suggests that they build a snowman, Ezran lights up with glee, running into the lodge to get a carrot, mittens, and a hat.

While Ezran is inside, Harrow walks over to Callum and puts his hand on his step-son's shoulder.

"Why'd you take the snowball for me?"

"I don't know, just how I reacted I guess."

"I can take my own share of snowballs Callum, you don't need to rescue me from the wrath of Ezran, Ok?"

"Ok."

Ezran came running out with all the extra materials, beaming at the aspect of building a snowman.

They split into teams, Harrow got the bottom part of the snowman, Callum got the middle, and Ezran got the head, they worked together, joking around to make the snowman perfect in their opinion, Callum helped Ezran to put the finishing touches on it.

"That is one fine snowman, and we did it together." Harrow said bringing his son's into a side hug, with a large smile on his face. "Maybe you could draw it later Callum, then we can keep the memory of it alive even in the summer."

Callum smiled and thought of coming out in the snow to draw one of his tresured moments.

"Who's up for sledding?" Harrow asked, walking towards the shed that held the three sleds.

"ME!" Ezran yelled running after their dad, Callum chucked following the pair.

They each grabbed their usual sled, and ran outside.

"Last one to the top of the hill is the loser." King Harrow yelled while running getting a head start on Callum and Ezran.

They both blinked before chasing after him getting a "Hey! Not fair!" From both boys.

Unsurprisingly Harrow was the one to come in last, slowing down to let his son's get ahead of him.

"I'm getting too old for this." Harrow said walking up the hill laughing.

They spent the afternoon sledding. They did races, all three of them on one sled, and made a jump for them to go over.

Callum's favorite part was when him, Ezran, Harrow, and Bait had gone on Callum's sled, and fell off mid way through the mountain, all of them laughing the whole time.

After that run they had all gone inside to warm up by the fire, with a cup of coco, Callum and Ezran playing chess, until late into the night.

They stayed around the fire for the rest of the night, Harrow telling storys to both boys, moving around and making motions to emphasise the story.

Callum fell asleep happy next to the fire with his family nearby, he loved going to the winter lodge.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more of their family together, and what better way than to write about the photo of them all sledding.
> 
> Sorry for my shitty excuse for writing


End file.
